Maiden Boy ?
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Truth or Dares . The most fun and exciting game. never know what kinds of things , you'll have to say or do. but when you give Jeff a really hilarious dare. you can't stop your laughter.


You stumbled down on your couch. You cross your arms and look away. You were angry. How could he do this to you ?. Just like that.

Your boyfriend Jeff. What he did ? .

Well lets just say …. He stole your private diary and RED it to your Friends !.

All your secrets to his friends. The ones which you didn't want anybody to know. Jeff comes in , goes to the fridge and opens a soda. He sees you , glaring at him like you wanted to kill him.

'' Hey , hows yr day ? ''.

'' Terrible ''. Jeff laughs and walks to the front door.

'' Why don't you call Hubby – Tubby to lighten your mood ''.

'' Jeff ! ''. You scream and throw a pillow at him , which Jeff ducks and laughs.

He leaves and you curse him for his skills. You sit for a while , how to make Jeff pay. A brilliant idea popps into your mind. You went into a dress shop , but you couldn't find what you were hoping for. You were about to leave , when you see something better. You smirk .

'' This is even better then what I was thinking ''. you pay and leave for your payback.

Jeff and all your friends , are waiting for you to come home. You came back excited.

'' Hey (y/n) , what's with the gathering ? ''. Ben asked.

'' I thought it would be fun to play a game ''.

'' That's a great idea . Since we have nothing to do ''. EJ says.

'' Well , what's the game ? ''. Jane says.

You smirk. '' Truth or Dare ''.

'' You're On ! ''. Came from the room.

Many juicy Truths were revealed and Dirty dares were given. Now its your turn to do it to Jeff.

'' Jeff , truth or dare ? ''.

'' Dare ''. Jeff says.

_'' he so straight forward ''._

'' Dare you to wear this ''.

you hold up a bag. Jeff gives you a confused look , but takes the bag and go upstairs to do the dare . You grin and sit down.

'' What are y smiling about ? ''. LJ asks.

'' You'll see ''. You reply.

_A few minutes later … _

you all sit and wait for Jeff to come down , but he's taking forever.

'' come on Jeff , come down ''. LJ says.

'' No ! ''. Jeff screams.

You have to , you're holding up the game ''. You say.

'' No way ! ''. Jeff says.

'' It can't be that bad. Come down ''. EJ says.

You heard a sign and then Jeff came down. But when he came down , you couldn't stop your laughter.

Jeff was wearing a short plain black dress , just up to his thighs. A white apron around his waist. His hands were covered by long black gloves. His hear was opened – let down. On his head was a small white cap with a tiara shape. But you could see a blush on his face.

'' Fuckin Shit ! ''. Jeff mumbled and looked down.

Ben and EJ started taking pictures and laughed. While Jane snickered . You and LJ were on the floor laughing out loud. Holding your stomach's , trying to control yourselves.

'' Well , look who finally decided to be a girl ''. Jane smirked.

'' Shut up ! ''. Jeff roared.

He looked at you.

'' Why did you make me wear a MAID'S OUTFIT ! ''. Jeff screamed.

You wiped the tears out of your eyes and got up.

'' Its pay back for you reading my secrets ''.

'' Nice one (y/n) ''. LJ says.

'' Thank you ''. you bowed in a funny way.

'' Hey (y/n) , lets share this photo online ''. Ben said.

'' hell yeah ''.

you took the photo , which had the full picture of Jeff in the maid outfit.

'' Wait ! Don't you da- ''.

Jeff was cut off when you showed him the picture being shared and already it got so many likes and comments. You give the phone back to Ben and smirk at Jeff.

Jeff looks down , curses something which you couldn't hear. He looks up with a smirk on his face.

'' What ? ''. You said with a confused face.

'' You have 3 seconds to run ''.

'' You wouldn't ''. Jeff takes a step forward.

You run up the stairs ,

'' 3 ''. Jeff says as Jeff chases behind you , saying '' he will kill you '' and you saying '' what ever happened to one and two ? ''.

while your friends laugh at you too unconditionally.


End file.
